The Black Scorpions
by Celestia831
Summary: A new group threatening Riverdale High arrived. Jughead finds himself head-to-head with the leader of the said gang. Little did he know that Betty will be the one paying for his actions. A BUGHEAD story but will still include a little VARCHIE .
1. Episode 1: The New Students of Riverdale

It's my first time writing a story. I must admit I'm not good when it comes to writing and grammar. I just like imagining stories in my head. Hope you guys enjoy it!

 **EPISODE 1: THE NEW STUDENTS OF RIVERDALE HIGH**

Six months have passed since the troubles in Riverdale have ended. Our characters are finally living their peaceful and normal lives. Betty, Jughead, Archie and Veronica seemed to be getting deeper in love with their relationships.

A certain black-haired girl walked over to a table during breaktime and said, "Seems trouble will be brewing soon here in Riverdale"

"What do you mean, V?" Betty asked as she took a bite from the sandwich.

"Well, according to my dad, a new group called 'Black Scorpions' will be arriving here in Riverdale as our new students."

"Black Scorpions?" Archie asked.

"They're pretty much like the Serpents," Veronica said as she glanced to Jughead who's listening intently to what she's saying. "Except that they're a on a different level. While the Serpents have maintained peace here with the students of Riverdale, the Black Scorpions had done nothing but trouble wherever they went. Hence, the expulsions from different schools."

"Then why are they getting accepted here in Riverdale? Isn't their bad reputation enough not to accept them?" Archie once again asked.

"According to my dad, it seems our mayor was paid to accept them here and Mister Weatherbee can't do anything about it since it's the mayor's order."

"Well, that sounds bullshit to me," Jughead said as he took the last bite from his burger and drank his soda.

"I think they're coming in tomorrow," Veronica continued, "I don't know what we can do to prevent this. Let's just hope tomorrow will be fine."

...

That day, after class ended, a couple is seen just outside the Cooper's residence.

"Well, thanks for walking me home," Betty said as she held Jughead's hand tighter.

"It's a pleasure to walk you home. I can, in fact, walk you everyday if you want to," Jughead said

"It's so nice of you, Ju,," Betty smiled, "I think that will be a great idea. We can have our alone time walking home."

"I love you, Betty," Jughead said, "I promise you I will love you for the rest of my life and no one else. I can't imagine a world without you."

"That's so sweet of you! I promise you the same," Betty said as they both kissed.

"So no more kissing Archie?" Jughead asked.

"What?! Don't tell me you're not over that. I thought we're equal now. You kissed Veronica."

"I realized it was a dumb thing to do anyway."

"Don't you think I realized the same too?" Betty said as they shared a kiss once more.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow then?" Jughead said.

"Yes. See you!" Betty smiled one last time to Jughead as she opened the door to her house and entered.

...

"OMG!" Veronica screamed out of excitement "He said that to you?"

Betty nodded as a response to Veronica. "That…. Is just so sweet!" Veronica said "I never knew Jughead has that side in him."

"Hey guys!" Archie said as he approached the two girls together with Jughead.

"Hi Archie-kins! You know these two dated and they just told each other the sweetest things" Veronica said as she and Betty laughed.

Archie glanced at his bestfriend and said "I didn't know you were that type of boy"

"Oh come on!" Jughead said. "Don't lie to me. I know you've said a thousand things like those to Veronica already."

"Voila! Indeed he already did!" Veronica said with a grin.

Just as Archie was about to answer, Cheryl interrupted, "OK sorry to burst your bubbles! But the Black Scorpions are here, and they smell trouble." She told them to follow her and led them to the hallway where students gathered at the sides while staring in shock and fear at the group called the Black Scorpions.

The Black Scorpions were a group of 10 men dressed like the Serpents, tattoos covering every inch of their body, unkept hair and a fearsome aura. In the front and in the middle leading the whole pack was a handsome man with black hair, white-skinned and a masculine built. "His name is Dark Ace." Cheryl said, "He's the leader of the Black Scorpions. He's pretty fearless and will do whatever it takes to make things go according to his wants."

The Black Scorpions came side to side with Archie and the group as they pass by. Dark Ace attention turned to Cheryl, Veronica and Betty. A grin formed his face.

"Where do you think they're going?" Archie asked.

"Oh no! Don't tell me they're going to -," Jughead said as he realized the path the group were taking and ran after the Black Scorpions.

"Jughead, wait!" Betty shouted, but he was already too occupied to listen to her.

...

The door banged open and the Serpents were taken aback at the sudden intrusion.

"Oh my! Look what we got here," Dark Ace said, "It's the Serpents!"

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" Sweet Pea asked with a threat.

"Well, it seems that the news didn't spread to everyone here. Allow me to introduce myself. I am what people call Dark Ace and we are the infamous group called the Black Scorpions."

"What do you want from the Serpents?" Toni asked.

"Nothing much really," Dark Ace continued "I heard that the Serpents been living peacefully with the students here at Riverdale. That sounds pretty much like a bullshit to me. A group like you should threat people here and not make peace. I think you guys better take off your jacket and get some books if you're gonna act that way. Because of your pathetic thinking, I think that the Black Scorpions should replace the Serpents while taking over the entire school. We are in need of a place as well. So pack up cause this place is ours!"

"That is just the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" Jughead said as he stood at the door, "This is the area of the Serpents and there's no way we're giving it to you."

"Oh I've heard about you Jughead Jones," Dark Ace said, "You are the son of FP, the leader of the Serpents. You look like a stick to me. No wonder the Serpents look like cowards!" The whole Black Scorpions started to laugh hysterically.

"I didn't find it funny," Jughead said, "Not from a guy who's brain is filled with air"

"Ahh... I see you're starting to have guts in you," Dark Ace said, "Why don't we agree that I'm giving you two options. The first is to vacate this room for us, and the second is to stay here and join the Black Scorpions. I'll be back in 3 days to hear your decision, eh? " The Serpents looked at each other, not knowing what to do.

"Come on guys! We still have more things to do." With that, the Black Scorpions exited the room, leaving the Serpents.

...

The next 2 days weren't peaceful in Riverdale High. The Black Scorpions caused disturbance and chaos. There were writings and markings on the walls and lockers, classes suspended because of false alarms and bullyings here and there. Because of that, a movement called 'Expel the Scorpions' was born and headed by Franklyn Ambrose. Students would protest in front of the office of Mister Weatherbee and outside school. Although Mister Weatherbee has called the suspension of the Black Scorpions a dozen times, the group was indeed fearless and attends school despite the suspensions. There came to a point that Mister Weatherbee grew tired and became hopeless, sometimes thinking of a resignation as well.

For the nth time, the Black Scorpions were called to the office of Mister Weatherbee.

"Are we going to have the same talk, Mister Weatherbee?" Dark Ace asked, "So what? Is it a 10-day suspension now? 1 month? 3 months?"

"I have talked to the Mayor," Mister Weatherbee said, "The trouble you caused is too much. If the mayor does not do something about this, the whole city will think that the both of you have a connection. So the mayor has nothing else to do but take an action. The money you've given her is just for acceptance here at Riverdale High. There was no other things stated in your contracts with her. Therefore, the mayor has given me the right to expel you all if it is a must…. And I think it's a must."

Dark Ace laughed, "Are you sure you want to do that, Mister Weatherbee? Don't you know what we're capable of doing?"

"I just need you all to get out of here," Mister Weatherbee replied.

Dark Ace and the group stood up. "Well, Mister Weatherbee," Dark Ace said, "Maybe tomorrow I'll change your mind, eh?"

Dark Ace's evil laugh was the last thing Mister Weatherbee heard before he heard the door slam.

...

The following day, Veronica was cleaning up her locker when Archie approached her. "Hey, Veronica!"

"Hi Archie-kins!" Veronica said as she and Archie shared a kiss.

"Are you free tonight? I got us tickets to a movie," Archie asked.

"Where did you get those?"

"My father just finished a project and the client loves it. He gave these tickets to my dad, not knowing he and mom already divorced."

"So why don't you go with your dad?"

"He doesn't like these kinds of movies."

"I see. Then pick me up later?" Veronica said with a grin.

"That's great!" Archie said.

Suddenly, the speakers around school rang and an announcement was made "Dear Students of Riverdale High, it is with our saddest and deepest condolences to announce the sudden passing of Franklyn Ambrose. Police are still investigating the case as murder. As of now, no other details can be spared."

"Franklyn Ambrose?" Veronica asked, "You mean the leader of the movement Expel the Scorpions?"

"Yes. Its him alright," Archie replied.

"But why?" Veronica asked, "He was a good guy. I cannot think of anyone else to murder him other than the Black Scorpions."

"I smell something really fishy here," Archie said, "The Black Scorpions seems obvious. Are they the type to kill like this? Or is someone else behind this?"

...

The Serpents, together with their elders, held a meeting at the Serpent's lair.

"So what do you think we should do with the Black Scorpions?" Jughead asked FP, "How do we kick them out of our place and Riverdale High?"

"Boy, you will not kick them," FP said, "You will give them your room."

"What? That doesn't sound like a plan!" Jughead said

"Believe it or not, it is a plan," FP said and continued, "You see the Black Scorpions are not just any group. They're strong, unpredictable and are not scared to take risks. You think the death of Franklyn Ambrose is just out of the blue? Their intention is to make it obvious that they killed him, so that the whole Riverdale will be aware of what they can do if people don't do things the way they plan it to. Why do you think the police did not arrest them despite being obvious?"

"The police said they don't have evidences towards them," Toni said.

"Evidences?" FP said, "They do have evidences! But the police burned those evidences because the Black Scorpions have connections to a lot of influential people. Us Serpents? We don't even have one to back us up."

"Why do they have connections to influential people?" Sweet Pea asked.

"Because they are known to be paid by influential people to kill," FP said.

"So what? Are we just gonna hide while they do their shit?" Jughead asked

"We are not gonna sit here cowardly, Jughead. Although my plan seems to be that way to you," FP said, "What I meant is that the Black Scorpions are not easy targets. Though I see the Black Scorpions and the Serpents head-to-head, it will be stupid of us to attack them without a plan. You need to give up your room, so that they will think that the Serpents is not a threat to them. The moment they realize that the Serpents are a threat, they will keep an eye on us and we don't want that to happen. Not especially if we're gonna attack them from behind. We must catch them while they're off-guard. We'll lie low while we think of a plan. For the meantime, give up your room…. Or let them step on your pride further by joining them."

Jughead rolled his eyes. It was stupid… but his father was right.

...

"I'm so glad class finished earlier than expected," Veronica said, "How about you and me go shopping?"

Betty replied, "Sure, V. Let me just get some of my things at the newspaper room."

"Great!" Veronica said "I'll call Andre to pick us up while you get your things. Meet you at the entrance."

"Ok, Veronica. Can't wait to have this girl-to-girl bonding with you again," Betty said as she smiled and went upstairs to get her things.

Betty opened the door and was surprised to see someone else inside. It was Dark Ace sitting on a chair with his legs resting on the table. He was busy puffing a cigarette and turned his head when he heard the door opened.

"I was expecting you, Betty Cooper," Dark Ace said.

"What are you doing here? You're not allowed to be here."

"Is that how you treat guests?"

"I don't remember having the Black Scorpions as a guest of the Blue & Gold."

"Then from now on, you must know that we are guests here and that we will be visiting here frequently."

"What do you want from our newspaper?" Betty asked as she took the papers near the feet of Dark Ace.

"You are my next target," Dark Ace said with a smile.

"T-t-target?" Betty asked, "What do you mean by that? The newspaper hasn't even published an article about the Black Scorpions."

Dark Ace stood up as he walked slowly to Betty, "Oh, we don't need the newspaper to make further noise about us."

"Then what do you want?" Betty asked as she noticed Dark Ace getting closer. She took a few steps backward. "Are you going to kill me like what you did to Franklyn Ambrose?"

"Don't be stupid, sweetheart," Dark Ace laughed as he finally cornered Betty. He took both of her wrists and whispered to her ear, "You see, out of all the girls here in Riverdale, you were the one who has caught my attention."

"Let go of me!" Betty said as she struggled to break free from him but Dark Ace tighten his grip.

"I've been dating different girls but suddenly I grew tired of them. You are the girl next door type and that excites me. I already had it with girls who give their all. There is no more excitement about that. But you, I've heard about you. You are mysterious and therefore has a lot for me to yet discover. I've also heard that besides that image of yours, there is also a side of you that's dark that gets me further interested in you."

Right after he said that, he suddenly kissed Betty on the lips. Betty was struggling to break free but he was just too strong for her.

"And another plus for you?" Dark Ace said, "You are the girlfriend of Jughead Jones. It gets me excited!"

Suddenly, a familiar voice was heard, "Hey! What are you doing to my bestfriend?!"

Dark Ace turned around and let go of Betty's wrists. "Well, what do we have here? It's the Lodge girl. Why don't you ask your dad if he needs our service?"

"My dad doesn't need you and your dirty tricks. Get away from my her!"

"No need to start a drama here," Dark Ace said as he let go of Betty, "My business here is finished anyway. It's about time I go to the Serpents and ask them about their decision." He smirked and exited the room.

"Oh my gosh, Betty, are you alright?" Veronica said as she ran to her bestfriend who was still in shock.

"What did he do to you, Betty?" Veronica asked while hugging her friend.

"He kissed me, Veronica, and I don't know what else could have happened if you didn't come."

"Thank God! I got worried when you were taking long getting your things. That damn bastard! He needs to go to hell for what he has done to you," Veronica said as he grabbed Betty's wrist to get her out of the room. However, Betty stopped.

"Veronica…." Betty said.

"What is it?"

"Promise me you won't tell Jughead what happened."

"What? Why?"

"Dark Ace is not an ordinary person. He can kill. I am scared that Jughead might go after Dark Ace because of what happened. I don't want anything bad to happen to him."

Veronica let out a sigh before saying, "Don't worry… I won't tell Jughead…. I won't."


	2. Episode 2: The Blame's On You

**EPISODE 2: THE BLAME'S ON YOU**

Inside the Seprent's room, Jughead and the others were busy packing up.

"Boy, I'll miss this room," Sweet Pea said as he put the things inside the boxes.

"How long do you think before we get back the room?" Toni asked.

"As soon as possible," Jughead said, "I won't let them stay here for long."

Suddenly, the door opened, and the Black Scorpions entered the room.

"Speaking of…" Toni said, "They're here."

"It's really sad to see you all packing," Dark Ace said, "I thought you guys will choose the better option which is to join us."

"Dream on. We will never join you!" Jughead said, "The room's yours. Have fun with it rather than insulting us by joining you." The Serpents exit the room while carrying their stuffs. Once the door closed, Dark Ace sat on a chair quietly .

"Anything you need sir?"

"I really wanted the Serpent to join us," Dark Ace said, "They're losers but they just need to change their rules and thinking. We need more people on our side. But damn that Jughead is not afraid of us."

A smile suddenly crept on his face. "Maybe we haven't showed them yet what we are capable of doing, eh?"

...

Betty sat near the entrance waiting for Jughead for he promised he'll walk her home. While Veronica decided to be the one to walk her home, Betty insisted that she wanted to see Jughead hoping he'll be the one to make her feel better. Veronica decides Betty's big enough anyway to decide what she wants and therefore told her goodbye for she still has a movie date with Archie.

"Betty!" Jughead called out, "I'm really sorry for being late. We were busy packing and transferring our stuff. You see, the Black Scorpions took over our room. Although I don't really like the idea of us getting out of our room, I thought that -" Jughead was cut off when Betty suddenly kissed Jughead.

"Betty?" was all Jughead could say.

"I guess my kiss was successful in shutting you up before you make more explanations," Betty giggled. "Mind taking me home?"

Jughead smiled, "Oh Betty! You really make my days wonderful."

The weather was nice mixed with the usual scene of Riverdale as they walk by houses. While everything seems normal, Jughead noticed Betty was unusually quiet. Her gaze would be somewhere far. "Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Everything's alright," Betty smiled, though her smile only lasted for a second.

"You're quiet. Are you mad at me for being late?"

"What? Of course not, Jughead! I'm just tired that's all."

"I was thinking of inviting you to Pop's. But since you're tired, I think it's better if you rest at home."

"Thanks for understanding, Jug! I'll see you tomorrow!"

"See you!"

...

Archie was having fun watching the movie. He would laugh every now and then. But for some reason, his girlfriend doesn't seem to be enjoying a bit.

"Are you not enjoying the movie?" Archie asked.

"Of course, I'm enjoying the movie."

"But you're not laughing."

"Well, maybe I'm laughing inside." Veronica smiled at her own joke causing Archie to laugh.

"Oh come on. If there's something wrong you can tell me right?"

Veronica paused. Will she tell Archie that Dark Ace just kissed Betty forcefully? Although Archie is trustworthy, both him and Jughead are not cowards. They will surely attack Dark Ace. "No, Archie," Veronica said, "Nothing's wrong. Why don't we grab more popcorns?"

...

"We've done what you want us to do," Jughead said, "We gave the room to the Black Scorpions."

"Well, that's good!" FP said, "We'll try to avoid the spotlight as of now."

"So what's our plan?" Jughead asked.

FP replied, "The police are destroying evidences in every crime scene the Black Scorpions made. In order for an evidence to be not destroyable, we need to spread it to many people. So that even if the police come destroying evidences, it will be too late because the whole Riverdale have seen the evidences and it will cause pressure on the police to do what is right. We just need to wait for them to make their next move."

"How do we know they're making their next move?" Jughead asked.

"That's your job," FP said.

"JUGHEAD!" Sweet Pea called out with a newspaper in hand. "You won't believe this," he said as he handed out the newspaper to him.

Jughead stared at disbelief. "What? How is this possible?"

The newspaper stated that their primary suspect for the death of Franklyn Ambrose is no other than Jughead Jones. "It is said that a witness stood up and described you. When they showed your picture, the witness said it was you," Sweet Pea explained.

"Boy, they need a name for the killer," FP said.

"You guys know I was here with you all night when Franklyn Ambrose died," Jughead said, "Why would I be the one blamed for this?"

"We know Jughead," Toni assured him, "We know you didn't do it and that they're just blaming you. I wonder if this is because of the Black Scorpions."

"They're really getting on my nerves!" Jughead said as he ripped the newspaper.

"I'm hiding you here till we clear out your name," FP said.

...

The following day, Betty, Veronica, Archie and Kevin were together during break time.

"Jughead's not around?" Veronica asked.

"No," Betty answered.

"Do you know where he is then?"

"No. He hasn't answered my texts and calls after texting me he's not going to school today. The police have asked me earlier today about his possible whereabouts, but I don't really know where he is."

"Well, I think your boyfriend's guilty," Cheryl said as she walked towards them.

"He's not guilty. There's no way Jughead will kill Franklyn. No intentions even," Betty explained

"Then why he's hiding?" Cheryl asked, "Scared of the police? For being found guilty?"

"Cheryl, could you drop your bomb somewhere else?" Kevin asked. "The people here are not in the mood for your nonsense."

"Oh well, I'm just pointing out the view of other people here," Cheryl said as she walked away from the group.

"Don't mind her, Betty," Archie assured her, "She doesn't know Jughead well."

"Yeah," Betty said as she looked down, "I'm just wondering why he's not answering me."

...

Betty finished fixing her locker. She puts on her backpack as she began making her walk alone to her house. While Jughead had promised her to walk her home every day, it seems that on the third day he will be breaking his promise. As Betty was few steps away from school, a car stopped beside her and honked at her.

"Sweetheart! Want a ride home?" Dark Ace asked.

"There's no way I'm riding home with you," Betty said as she continued to walk briskly.

"Your boyfriend's not gonna appear anytime you know," Dark Ace laughed.

"Come to think of it. It's all your fault! You blamed him and set him up!" Betty said angrily.

"Are you sure you don't want a ride home? I can reverse everything back."

"What?"

"Why don't you sit here and let's talk about a deal shall we?"

Betty looked around her making sure no one would see her with Dark Ace. Betty sat beside him as he stepped on the gas.

"This better be a good deal," Betty said.

"You made the good choice riding here for your boyfriend's sake," Dark Ace said as he laughed once more.

"But you see I can do everything," he explained, "I'll clear your boyrfriend's name for you. But you have to do something in return."

"What could that be?" Betty asked.

"Once he's cleared out, break up with him and be my girlfriend. What do you say, eh?"

"What?! I'll never do that. I love Jughead and there's no way I'm replacing him with you. Pull over! I had enough of this conversation."

"Sweetie, you don't know what you're doing. I already showed the whole Riverdale my capacity that I'll do what I want and things will go my way. I don't care how many blood I'll shed to get things my way."

"What do you want? You want Jughead's world to spiral down?"

"Damn! I don't want him. Though I find his arrogance annoying," Dark Ace said, "I want you, Betty. I was serious when I told you so."

"Well bad news is I don't want you."

"That hurts a lot, sweetie," Dark Ace said as he finally pulled over in front of Betty's house. "You can walk away from me and I'll make sure your boyfriend will pay."

"What are you planning to do?"

"I can plant more evidences against him," he smiled, "Or maybe you would like the other deal that I'll clear out his name while you break up with him."

Betty gulped. There was no good option for her, but there is no way she's going to let Jughead suffer. She removed the seatbelt and took her bag. "You better clear his name," Betty said as she slammed the car door.

...

"How's school?" Jughead asked Sweet Pea.

"The police interrogated us, hoping they'll find answers to where you are," Sweet Pea said, "They interrogated Betty as well."

"Those bastards! I feel sorry for Betty that she needs to get through this," Jughead said.

"How come you didn't tell Betty where you are?"

"I didn't want her to get involved in this. Dark Ace does whatever he wants. I don't want her in danger," Jughead explained, "Anyway, how about the case? Any news about it?"

"Toni is on her way," Sweet Pea said, "She's in-charge of getting information regarding the case."

"Ok. Though I still have no idea how to clear my name."

A few minutes later, Toni arrived. "Oh my gosh, Jughead! You won't believe this!"

"What is it, Toni?" Jughead asked

"They cleared out your name!"

"What? How? Why?"

"It seems that the witness was drunk on the night Franklyn died. His other explanations seemed to be off for the police. They ruled out that what he's saying is completely nonsense. You were cleared as well because the police did not find any intentions from you."

"I should be happy," FP said, "but something in me tells me that this isn't something to celebrate over. It's like the Black Scorpions are giving us a warning. Be careful in dealing with them."

...

The following morning, Jughead Jones was able to attend school.

"Betty!" he called out.

"Jughead?" Betty asked, "What happened to you and where were you?"

"I'm really sorry for not answering you all this time. I know there's a lot of explanations that I need to do. It's my fault really. But my name is finally cleared. I'm not a suspect anymore!"

"What? Really?" Betty said in disbelief while suddenly remembering the conversation she had with Dark Ace.

"You don't look happy," Jughead noticed, "Or are you mad at me because of yesterday?"

"No," Betty said, "I'm not mad. I know you did not kill him and I'm happy your name is being cleared. I understand everything that happened yesterday took a toll on you. I'm just happy you're safe."

"Thanks Betty!" Jughead said, "I'm sorry for not walking you home yesterday. Wait for me later because I'll walk you home. In the meantime, I need to do something."

"Don't worry. I'm not the type of girlfriend to count how many times you will not walk me home. I told you I understand everything. You don't need to worry. Now do what you need to do. I'll see you later."

"Thanks Betty! You're the best!"

Jughead left Betty. Though he wanted to spend more time with her, there was something else he needs to do. He entered the former room of the Serpents. "Dark Ace, I don't know what you're thinking but you better stop all the bullshit you're doing!"

"Gosh, don't the Serpents know how to knock?" Dark Ace said in annoyance. "We're having fun using jingle jangle here. Close the door!"

"What is it this time, Mr. Jones?"

"I don't know why you put the blame on me regarding Franklyn Ambrose's death, when its clearly obvious you did the damn thing!"

"I'm not surprised you figured it out, Jughead. It was my intention to let you know everything," Dark Ace laughed, "Why are you here anyway? Shouldn't you be celebrating your name is cleared?"

"I want you to stop what you're doing right now!"

"Who are you to order me around, eh? I'm clearly having fun here in Riverdale where people are easily manipulated."

"Why did you kill Franklyn?" Jughead said, his eyes showing anger.

"He was just a prop so that the whole Riverdale will know I can kill to get what I want. Mister Weatherbee was on the verge of expelling us. It's to let him know I'll kill his students if he does not lift up his order of expulsion," Dark Ace laughed, "Honestly, I don't even know Franklyn Ambrose. Who the hell is he anyway?"

"Stop this bullshit!" Jughead said as landed a punch on Dark Ace's face. "How can you toy with a life so easily?!" By this time the other Black Scorpions took hold of him and was about to punch him, when Dark Ace ordered them to stop.

"You're really something, Jughead Jones, eh?" Dark Ace said as he wiped the blood from his mouth. "All these years that I've been the leader of the Black Scorpions, no other human has attempted to touch me the way you did. Just get him out of this room!"

The other Black Scorpions did what they were told as they dragged Jughead out of the room.

"Oh! Before I forget, Jughead," Dark Ace said as Jughead was finally near the door, "Your girlfriend's lips taste wonderful." And with that, he laughed hysterically as Jughead became wide eyed with disbelief.

"You moron! What did you to Betty?!" Jughead shouted but the door was instantly slammed in front of him.

...

"So Betty," Veronica said, "Archie asked me to be his partner for the dance tomorrow. I don't have a dress yet so I'm buying today after class. Wanna come?"

"Yeah, I do," Betty said, "But Jughead's not asking me out."

"What?" Veronica said, "Maybe he thinks it's automatic since you and him are on a relationship anyway."

Betty replied, "Oh I don't know, V. He's been very busy lately. I don't even know if he's going to the dance tomorrow."

"Ok no need to frown over it, Betty. Maybe he'll ask you later."

Suddenly, they heard Jughead's voice, "BETTY!"

"Speaking of," Veronica said proudly, "He's finally here to ask you out."

They both turned their heads to Jughead who seemed to be worried. "Although I don't think that's the look of someone who will be asking for a date," Veronica said.

"Betty are you alright?" Jughead said as he cupped Betty's face.

"What are you saying? Of course I'm alright," Betty said.

"I heard that Dark Ace kissed you. Is that true?" Jughead asked

Betty and Veronica's jaw dropped. There's no way they're letting Jughead know.


	3. Episode 3: The Dance

**CHAPTER 3: THE DANCE**

"Of course it's a lie!" Betty said as she smiled, "Look, they're just threatening you ok? Dark Ace didn't kiss me."

"I'm so glad it's a lie," Jughead said as he hugged Betty. Veronica, meanwhile, was secretly pointing to Jughead the tickets for the dance. He was able to get what Veronica meant, and as soon as the two of them finished hugging, he asked, "Do you want to go to the dance with me?"

"Really, Jughead?" Betty smiled, "I thought you'll never ask! Of course I'll come with you."

...

Veronica was busy putting on some lipstick when Mr. Lodge came to her room. "Sweetheart, Archie's downstairs."

"Ok," she said, "I'll be there in a second." She finished gussying up in front of the mirror and took her bag. As she took steps on their elegant staircase, Archie was mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. "Wow you look beautiful!" Archie said.

"Don't I look beautiful every day?" Veronica giggled. "Take me now to the dance, handsome."

As soon as Veronica and Archie arrived at the dance, there were many people already enjoying and dancing.

"This is going to be great!" Veronica said as she handed some drinks to Archie. "I can't wait till Betty and Jughead arrives. I mean they've been pretty sweet lately."

Archie replied, "Am I not sweet enough for you?"

"Of course you are, Archie-kins!" as she sealed a kiss from Archie.

"I love you, Ronnie!" Archie said as a something caught his attention behind Veronica. "Hey, it's Jughead and Betty!" Archie said. Veronica looked at the direction Archie eyes wandered and pulled him to the two couple

"Oh my! Betty you looked wonderful!" Veronica said, "I told you that gown will look good on you and I'm not mistaken."

Betty laughed, "I should let you decide my fashion from now on."

"The dance is starting. How about we go dancing?" Archie asked Veronica as Veronica held Archie.

"We don't want them taking all the spotlight, right?" Jughead asked. Betty smiled while letting Jughead take her to the dancefloor.

Josie & the Pussycats were performing a slow and romantic music, making couples occasionally kiss.

"There's no other girl I rather be here than you, Ronnie." Archie said.

"I think this is a cue that we should kiss?" Veronica jokingly said as the two of them indeed kissed.

"It feels good to be here," Betty commented, "No worries, no problems. Just you and me."

"It's been long since we had a proper date," Jughead said.

"Yeah," Betty replied, "It's been a while."

Suddenly, the music stopped. "Ehem~" came Cheryl's voice on the microphone. "I know you guys are enjoying but it's time to announce the King and Queen of the Night."

A cheer came from the crowd as they were all excited to know the King and Queen.

"So first I will announce the King of the night," Cheryl said as she showed the crowd the envelope on her hand. She took out the paper inside it and said, "The king of the night is…." as she turned her attention to the paper in front of her. A puzzled look came to her face as she read the name written on it, "….Dark Ace?"

The crowd gasped and fell silent. How could he won?

Meanwhile, Dark Ace stepped up the stage. "Thank you for supporting me to be the King of the Night. I know my looks are to die for. I can't wait to see the lucky lady of tonight."

"Yuck!" Veronica said to Archie, "I feel sorry for the Queen."

"Ok congratulations to the King of the Night!" Cheryl said awkwardly, "For the Queen of the night, its no other than…. Betty Cooper!"

"What?!" Betty exclaimed.

"Come now, Betty!" Cheryl said, "Every year it is a tradition here in Riverdale High that the King and Queen will share a kiss for tonight."

"I-I.. no way!" Betty said.

"Don't be such a baby and destroy a 10-year tradition," Cheryl said.

Betty looked at Jughead. Anger was written all over his face. There's no way he's letting Dark Ace, of all people, kiss his girlfriend. "Jughead, I'll run away if you want me to," Betty said.

"Betty, trust me. Go there and kiss him."

"What?! Jughead, are you insane?"

"Just go, Betty." With that, Betty reluctantly went to the stage.

"You're letting her kiss him?" Archie asked.

"I have a plan," Jughead said, "and I'll be needing your help"

...

Once on stage, the crowd started to cheer. Betty was not feeling good about this.

"There's no way you would've won as the King of the Night," Betty said

"I know," Dark Ace replied, "But this kiss…. It will a be a sign that finally you and I will take on a different level of relationship."

"A different level of relationship?"

"Tsk. Have you forgotten about our deal? I cleared your boyfriend's name so you need to break up with him and be mine?"

"I can't…. I can't do it."

"You're disappointing me, Betty. I did what I need to do for our deal. It's time you do your part."

"I love Jughead."

"Well, babe. Don't make me do unnecessary things. A simple kiss won't hurt to save everyone around you."

She finally agreed to kiss him, while the crowd continued their cheer, although half of them in disgust. Dark Ace was now walking slowly towards her. She closed her eyes and pretended it was Jughead that was coming at her. A few more inches when the lights suddenly turned off. Someone instantly pulled Betty away from Dark Ace and kissed her passionately.

The lights turned on. As the crowd saw that Jughead was kissing Betty instead of Dark Ace, a louder cheer was heard from the crowd. They started clapping out of joy and it left Dark Ace in shame.

"Jughead, I am so relieved!" Betty said.

"I told you to trust me right?" Jughead said. He turned his head to Dark Ace who was humiliated and angry. Dark Ace gave Jughead a glare before deciding his defeat and came down the stage.

...

The rest of the night was fun and the dance ended well, with the two couples having a great time. As they were getting ready to go home, Betty asked Jughead, "Aren't we supposed to be scared?"

"Scared of what?" Jughead asked.

"Dark Ace. He was angry," Betty replied.

"Don't worry about him, Betty," Jughead said. "I promise you I'll always stay by your side so that he wouldn't lay a finger on you."

"I'm not scared for my life. I'm scared for yours."

"I'll be fine as long as you're fine," Jughead smiled.

"Why didn't you ask me to run away? Why put out that kind of show?" Betty asked.

"To put humiliation on him because he was toying us. He thinks he'll piss me off by kissing you? Well, he picked the wrong guy to put out a fight."

Betty let out a sigh and said, "Just be careful from now on, ok?" Jughead nodded his head.

"Hey, Betty!" Veronica called out, "It's time for you and me to go home. Andrei will be coming any time now to pick us up."

"Then I guess me and Archie should be going now as well," Jughead said, "What do you say, Arch? Still have time for Pops?"

"Yeah, sure!" Archie replied. A moment later, Andrei was there to pick up the girls and they all said their goodbyes. Jughead told Archie to ride his motorcycle with him going to Pops.

While in the middle of their ride to Pops, Jughead and Archie was driving down a road that was unusually quiet. "I guess everyone's sleeping now at this time," Archie commented.

It wasn't long before Jughead noticed lights from his side mirrors. He was observing the two motorcycles behind them and realized that they were gaining speed towards them. "Someone's following us!" Jughead said. He further increased the speed of his motorcycle, while the two behind them did so as well. One motorcycle almost caught up to them, and Archie turned his head to the direction of the motorcycle. He could barely see the face of the rider. He was wearing a helmet, black suit and tattoos covering his few uncovered skin. However, what shocked Archie the most, is when the guy suddenly took something from his pocket.

"They have guns! They have guns!" Archie shouted to Jughead.

"Shit!" was all Jughead could say before gaining up more speed. The rider fired a shot, but luckily, it didn't hit them. Jughead's gaining speed was successful for they were able to gain a few more distance away.

A few minutes later, they could see lights in front of them. A truck was coming in to their direction. "Archie, you better hold on tight," Jughead said, "What I am about to do is a little bit dangerous."

Jughead changed lane to the other side—the lane where the truck was. The truck, seeing the motorcycle in front of him, was repeatedly honking at them. A few more distances and they will be hit by the truck.

"Jughead, what the fuck are you doing?!" Archie shouted, but Jughead didn't answer him back. Instead, the truck dangerously swerved to avoid Jughead and Archie. But before the truck swerved, Jughead was able to change lane back to where they were before. The swerving of the truck caused a complete blockage of the road, separating Jughead and Archie from the two motorcycles that were chasing them.

...

"What happened last night?" as Betty confronted Jughead.

"What do you mean?" He asked.

"I heard from Archie," She said, "that two men in motorcycle chased the two of you and almost killed you."

"I should have told Archie to keep his mouth shut," He replied.

"The Black Scorpions did it, right?"

"So what? What are you gonna do about it?"

"Look, Jughead. I'm worried," She said, "Dark Ace is angry. He will not stop till he gets his revenge on you."

"That's none of your business then!" He said in annoyance

"Jughead, why are you hiding it from me?" She asked in frustration.

"Because I don't want you getting involved in this! The fact that he used you at the dance to piss me off? I won't let that happen again," He said as he left her.

...

Betty approached Archie and Veronica who were sitting down while sipping soda.

"Archie, what is wrong with Jughead?" she asked.

"Well, what do you mean?" Archie asked back.

"It seems that he doesn't want me to know what happened to the two of you last night. I mean, shouldn't I have the right to know?"

"What did he tell you?"

"He told me that this is none of my business and he doesn't want me to get involved in this. He doesn't want Dark Ace to use me again."

"Well, I guess Jughead has a point," Archie said.

"Oh come on, Archie!" Betty said in frustration, "V, mind helping me?"

"Right!" Veronica replied, "Archie-kins, the fact that we are in this relationship means we should not be hiding something from each other."

"I know… I know," Archie said, "But Jughead and the Serpents are doing something. Knowing that their target is Dark Ace, this might be dangerous for you as well, Betty"

"Doing something?" Betty asked curiously.

"They're waiting for the Black Scorpions to make their next move and gather evidences before the police could destroy it. Jughead is keeping an eye on them, trying to know when and where they will strike next."

"Is that why he's obsessing with them?" Veronica asked.

"Wait," Betty interrupted, "I can't let Jughead near Dark Ace. He has angered him enough already. His life could be in danger!"

"I know," Archie said, "We need to keep an eye on each other."

...

Jughead sat alone outside while classes were on-going. He couldn't focus and have asked the teacher if he could use the restroom. There were too many questions running in his head. How will he able to know Dark Ace's next move? How will he and the Serpents gather enough evidences against him? How will he keep Betty out of this?

"You're thinking way too much," a voice from behind him said. Jughead turned around to see Dark Ace puffing a cigarette behind him.

"We have nothing to talk about," Jughead said.

"After what you did to me at the dance, you're telling me there's nothing to talk about?"

"Have you forgotten? It was you who first insulted me by trying to kiss her!"

"Me? What did I do? We were hailed as King & Queen of the Night!"

"Don't turn things around. There's no way you'll win the King of the Night when no one even dared to vote for you!"

Dark Ace let out a laugh, "Oh Jughead Jones! I am happy you're still alive. You're making things interesting for me."

"You're saying that after you tried to kill me?"

"Well, I guess it wasn't easy. You were smart enough for your own good." Dark Ace continued, "Maybe before doing that, I need to see your face in defeat and humiliation. I should have kissed Betty that night."

"Get her out of this!" Jughead threatened.

"Who are you to order me around?" Dark Ace said sternly, "I don't take orders from anyone. Knowing you, Jughead Jones, your weakness is Betty Cooper. I really like toying around people's weakness if you must say."

"Don't you dare lay a finger on her!" Jughead shouted as Dark Ace left him.

...

Betty entered Pops. She received a text from Jughead to meet him there.

She saw Jughead on one of the tables while staring outside. Two burgers and two milkshakes were in front of him.

"What are you thinking?" She asked as she approached Jughead.

"We need to talk," he said.

"You know," she said, "If this is about our argument a while ago, I am sorry about that. I understand where you're coming from and you're just trying to do it for me."

"I'm glad you understood," he said, though his voice didn't sound happy.

"Is that why we're here?" she asked.

"Betty…" he said, "there's something I need to tell you." He looked at her. The next thing he's about to say will not be easy. Her eyes were staring at him, waiting for him to tell her what he needs to say. "Betty…" he said one last time before finally saying it, "We are breaking-up."


	4. Episode 4: Black Scorpions' New Member

We're halfway-through the story and I want to know what you guys think about it. Being my first fanfiction, I am quite curious on what people think. Leave some reviews, good or bad, so I may know what needs to improved.

For those who already did, thank you! I appreciated it. Meanwhile, enjoy chapter 4 where things start brewing once again to make way for more drama and action.

 **CHAPTER 4: BLACK SCORPION'S NEW MEMBER**

"Jughead, what did you just say?" Betty asked. She must have heard Jughead wrong.

"We're breaking up," he replied

"Why? Why so sudden?" she asked. She couldn't believe it. Yesterday, she and Jughead were so in love at the dance. Now, he's breaking up with her.

"We live in different worlds, Betty," he explained, "While you live in a world so pure and innocent, I live in a dark world full of danger. Our worlds can't merge together. Everyday, it's just making our relationship hard."

"Jughead, when I decided to be your girlfriend, I fully know well the risks I'm taking. I'm not scared to explore your world. Let me be in it."

"You're asking for death to come at your footsteps, Betty."

"I'm not trying to kill myself! I'm trying to be one with you by entering your world."

"That's it!" Jughead said, "That's the reason I don't want you in my life anymore. I can't let a goody-girl running around my life, snooping things she's not supposed to and putting her life on the line because of me!" Jughead left the bills as payment for the food before walking out.

"Wait, Jughead!" Betty called out, "We can talk about this, not break up about it!"

…..

"You broke up with her?" Archie asked.

"There's no way to do it than that," Jughead explained, "Dark Ace is insistent that he'll use her against me. That's the only way I can keep Betty away from this. If Dark Ace knew we've broken up, hopefully, he doesn't come after her."

"How did Betty take it?"

"She was shocked and hurt," Jughead said as he gave out a sigh, "I was hurt as well, but it's for the both of us."

"What's your next plan now?"

"Fixing things up with Betty after I take care of Dark Ace."

…

Betty can't sleep that night. There was something off. She's sure enough that Dark Ace has something to do with Jughead's decision to break up with her.

The following morning, Betty came to school. She needs to talk to Dark Ace. Before classes start, she dropped by the Black Scorpions room and knocked. The door opened and a member of the Black Scorpions looked at her before shouting inside, "Boss, it's Betty Cooper!"

"Let her in," a voice from inside said. The door opened for her and she entered.

"I was about to call you and talk about the deal we had," Dark Ace said, "But looks like you made it easier for me."

"Spill it!" Betty said, "What did you tell Jughead?"

"Nothing important," he replied.

"Then why did he suddenly break up with me?"

"Oh come on! Why are you angry at me? As part of our deal, you should be the one breaking up with him." Betty clenched her fist. The deal – it was cornering her.

Dark Ace continued, "I'm not leaving your boyfriend alone till I get my revenge on him. That thing he did to me at the dance? Never in my entire life was I a laughing stock. He should pay the price. I don't mind wasting a few more bullets for him."

"Don't you dare kill Jughead!"

"You know," Dark Ace said, "You may not have realized that you are the only one who can save him."

"How?"

"Continue our deal and I won't lay a finger on him. Having you beside me is a revenge I can be satisfied with already. But as part of our deal, you won't tell anyone about it."

"The deal is on," Betty said, "But as your girlfriend… shouldn't you let me join the Black Scorpions as well?"

Dark Ace laughed and told Betty, "Welcome to the Black Scorpions, Betty!"

…

"Guess what," Cheryl Blossom said as she stopped in front of the table where Archie, Veronica and Kevin were eating. "Betty Cooper is a recruit of the Black Scorpions."

"Betty will never do that," Veronica said.

"See for yourself then!" Cheryl said as she made her way back to her own table.

The group looked at each other, their curiosity filled them. They took a last bite from their food before entering the school to look for Betty. They saw her getting things on her locker. The moment Betty saw them, she said, "I'm sorry looks like I'm not eating with you guys today."

"Betty," Veronica said, "Is it true? Are you now a member of the Black Scorpions?"

Betty let out a sigh before saying, "So what?"

"OMG! Betty Cooper!" Veronica said, "What in the world came to you?!"

"Betty," Archie interrupted, "If this is about you and Jughead breaking up, you're taking it the wrong way."

"I'm sorry Archie and Veronica," Betty said, "I already made my decision and there's no turning back." She closed her locker and walked away without looking back at her friends.

…

It was dark. Betty looked at her watch and saw that it was 8:00pm already. The meeting with the Black Scorpions took long, and now she needs to go home to do her homework. She stepped out of school, only to be greeted by a voice behind, "Are you happy with what you're doing?"

Betty turned around and saw Jughead leaning on the wall, his hands inside his pockets as he looked at her.

"Like what you've said, it's none of your business," she replied.

"I did not break up with you to turn things this way," he told her, "What has gotten into you, huh? Joining the Black Scorpions?"

"You left me and they were there for me, Jug," Betty replied, although she knows what she's saying is a lie. "I'm trying to blend in to your so-called world!"

"That's not how the way it should be done."

"Then what, Jug? What do you want me to do?"

Before Jughead could answer, there was a car honking at them. "Hey, Betty! Come on, let's go!" Dark Ace said through the window.

"I guess I'm leaving now," Betty said.

"Wait, Dark Ace?!" Jughead said in disbelief.

"Yes, he's taking me home," Betty replied.

"Why? Why would you go with him?" Jughead asked.

"In case you didn't know," Betty looked back at Jughead, "We're dating."

She entered Dark Ace's car. Dark Ace looked at Jughead's face one last time before shouting to him "Loser!" and stepping on the gas.

…

The gossip that Betty Cooper has joined the Black Scorpions spread to the whole Riverdale High. Most of the students think that Betty did it in revenge for Jughead who broke up with her.

"Ok, this has got to stop!" Veronica said, "I really don't know what Betty is thinking, but I really don't like what I'm hearing from the others."

"What can we do?" Archie asked.

"Do we even need a plan?" Veronica asked, "I'll go straight away and ask her." She took her bag and left Archie. She made her way to the Black Scorpion's room and knocked. A member of the Black Scorpion opened the door and looked at Veronica who kept her cool. "It's the Lodge girl!" he shouted.

"What?" Dark Ace said, "I didn't ask for her. Close the door!"

"Wait!" Betty said, "That's for me. I'm going out."

Betty went out and closed the door behind her. "Veronica, what are you doing here?" she asked in a whisper.

"I'll return the question, Betty," Veronica said, "What are YOU doing there?"

"You are not allowed to be here, ok?" Betty said.

"I'm not going anywhere till you give a proper explanation for what is happening," Veronica demanded.

"Not here, ok?" Betty whispered back, "Look, why don't we meet at Pops later at 8pm?"

"Promise me you'll be there."

"I'll be there."

…..

Veronica was waiting inside Pops. Thirty minutes have passed since 8pm and she can tell Betty's taking long because she already finished her milkshake. A few minutes later, Betty entered Pops. "I'm sorry for being late," she said, "I just wanted to make sure no one followed me here."

"Explain what you need to explain," Veronica said.

"I really shouldn't tell you anything, Veronica," Betty said, "The agreement is between me and Dark Ace."

"Betty, don't you trust me?"

"If they discover that you know about the deal, you could get involve," Betty warned.

"Try me, Betty."

Betty took a sigh before saying, "Promise me you won't tell anyone. Not Archie. Not Jughead."

"My lips are sealed."

Betty was hesitant at first but decided to finally tell Veronica, "You see… me and Dark Ace had a deal so that he'll clear Jughead's name. In return, I need to break up with Jughead and be his girlfriend. I—"

"Wait, what?" Veronica interrupted, "That is so disgusting!"

"Keep your voice down," Betty said as she continued, "Ever since the dance, he really got angry at Jughead and is planning to kill him. Me and Dark Ace talked about it and decided we continue the deal. In return, he will not touch Jughead for me."

Meanwhile, the table beside them had heard enough. He got up and exited Pops. He dialed his phone and talked to someone before riding his motorcycle and going away.

"But why do you need to join the Scorpions?" Veronica asked.

"This is an opportunity for me," Betty explained, "I have Dark Ace's trust. I need to know their plans as well, not just stand there and be his girlfriend."

"Sounds logical to me," Veronica said, "Don't worry. I won't tell anyone."

…

The following morning, Betty entered the Black Scorpions room.

"Betty, I've heard what happened yesterday," Dark Ace said. His face was serious.

"What about yesterday?" she asked

"I heard you told the Lodge girl about our deal at Pops."

"I—" Betty tried to explain, but she can't think of a good excuse.

"Isn't it part of our agreement?" he asked.

"I-I-It is…" she replied back.

"I don't really like it," he continued, "if someone knows our deal. It might get to Jughead or others and our cover will blow up. I am still enjoying torturing Jughead by having you beside me."

"Veronica is harmless," she assured him, "She will not tell anyone. She knows the gravity of the situation."

"Do you really want to be part of the Black Scorpions, eh?" Dark Ace said.

"Yes."

"Come here, babe," Dark Ace said as he urged Betty to come closer. He took the bag beside him and reached out. He took out a gun, reached her hand and put the gun on her palms.

"W-w-why?" Betty said. The feeling of the gun in her hand was enough to send shivers down her spine.

"Prove us how much you want to be here by killing the Lodge girl," Dark Ace said with a grin.

….

That night, Betty was restless. She will never kill Veronica Lodge. She reached out her phone and dialed Jughead's number. "Hello?" the voice from the other line said.

"Jughead, it's me, Betty!"

"What do you want? Enjoying your dates with Dark Ace?"

"Look, Jug. This isn't the time to argue about things. I need to talk to you."

"Let's meet up then."

"I can't, Jug. It's too risky. I can't let them see me with you."

"Can you just call me back when you're done with your Black Scorpions shit?"

"Jughead please! You got to help me."

"Betty, the only way you'll help yourself is to get out being a Scorpion. I'm hanging up."

"Wait, Jughead!"

"What?"

"I know who their next target is, where and when are they planning to make their next move."


	5. Episode 5: Target- Veronica Lodge

**EPISODE 5- TARGET: VERONICA LODGE**

The following day was a weekend. That afternoon, Archie decided to visit Veronica. Her parents were gone for the weekend, doing business out of town. The house would be entirely between the two of them. As soon as Archie entered the house, he was greeted by Veronica.

"Welcome to the Lodge residence!" she said with a smile. Archie smiled back at her and said, "And the most exciting part of this house is you." The two of them gave each other a kiss.

"Well, I don't know what we can do here to pass time," Veronica said as she looked at Archie from head to toe. His masculine body is definitely getting her attention and excitement. "Why don't we go upstairs to my room?" as she invited him.

It didn't take long before they let their hormones take over. They were kissing and getting intimate at Veronica's bed. For what seemed like hours, they finally lay in bed besides each other, exhausted.

"I love you," Archie said while breathing heavily.

"You're always amazing," Veronica said back as she looked at Archie lovingly.

A phone started ringing and Veronica reached out to get it "Betty's calling!" Veronica said, "Hello, Betty! What's up?"

While Veronica was busy talking to Betty, Archie took his clothes and put it on. Once he was finished, Veronica said, "Betty wants to see me. I think we had our good time. I'm leaving after this."

"Yeah," he said, "Have fun with Betty!"

…..

That afternoon as well, Betty and Veronica met at Pops.

"Hey, Betty!" Veronica said, "Why the sudden call?"

Betty replied, "I just need your help, V. It's something urgent."

"What is it?" Veronica asked.

"I have something to show you. I need you to come with me," Betty said as she and Veronica started to walk towards the South Woods.

The silence and darkness of the woods surrounded the two girls as they continue their walk towards it. "Wow, this place is giving me the creeps!" Veronica commented, "Are you sure we're going the right way?"

"Yes, Veronica," Betty said, "Do you trust me?" as she stopped walking to look at Veronica.

"Ok," Veronica said as she looked at her friend weirdly, "I take back my words. The woods are not giving me the creeps, but you are."

They reached an abandoned cabin in the middle of the woods. The eeriness further enveloped them as Veronica started to look around her if the area is safe.

"What are you trying to show me, Betty?" Veronica asked, "Is this one of your pranks?"

"I'll explain later. Just follow me," Betty told her.

They finally reached a wide ground just in front of the house, where no trees are planted.

"Wow!" Veronica said as she observed the house in front of her, "This needs serious renovation."

Suddenly, they heard a voice. "I'm glad you've made it!" a man from afar them said. There were silhouettes of men coming towards them.

"Who are they, Betty?" Veronica asked.

Betty gulped and told her, "The Black Scorpions."

"What the hell?! What are they doing here?" Veronica asked but Betty didn't answer her.

Finally, the Black Scorpions neared them and Dark Ace let out a laugh. "You've done well, Betty!"

Veronica couldn't understand her situation right now. Did her friend lured her here? What are they planning to do?

"What's happening here? I need an explanation!" Veronica demanded.

"Very well," Dark Ace said, "Since today is your last day, you might as well be given an explanation. Don't you think that knowing too much can kill you?"

"What do you mean by that?" Veronica asked, every minute she was getting scared. She was looking back at Betty, her expression seems to be mixed with emotions of fear and seriousness.

"I've heard Betty accidentally told you about our deal. Being a man I am, I don't want someone mingling around knowing the truth. So, I asked Betty to lure you here, as we watch her kill you to prove her loyalty to the Black Scorpions."

"W-What?!" Veronica said in surprise, "Betty, you can't do this right?"

Tears started to form on Betty's eyes as she looked at her bestfriend and said, "I have to…"

"Betty! Oh gosh! What has gotten into you?! Can you stop this nonsense?!" By this time, Veronica was already panicking, hoping her bestfriend will be the one to stop this and take them both back to safety.

"Give her the gun!" Dark Ace demanded as the gun was handed out to Betty.

Veronica wanted to run away. The Scorpions were behind her, while Betty was in front of her. She could run to her left and right, but it would be futile. There were too many men behind her, and Betty…. Betty was holding a gun!

Betty took out the gun and aimed straight at Veronica. "I will not forgive you, Betty if you shoot that!" she said. She closed her eyes. She can't watch her own death.

Suddenly, a hand grabbed her wrists and pulled her behind someone's back. She opened her eyes` to see a certain red-haired guy standing in front of her, his back in front of her. She looked beside her and saw Betty Cooper still aiming the gun towards the same direction, despite Veronica behind Archie now. She turned her attention to the Black Scorpions who looked puzzled as she was.

"What is the meaning of this, Betty?" Dark Ace asked, "You thought you could kill us with that single gun of yours, while we all have guns here?" All of the Black Scorpions started to put out their guns aiming towards Betty, Archie and Veronica. Veronica let out a scream! It was terrifying! How could they face them while being outnumbered in people and in guns?

"Hold it!" a voice called from their left side. All of them turned around to see Jughead Jones with a pack of Serpents behind him. "You think you outnumbered them?" he asked, "Better think again!" The moment he said that, more Serpents surrounded them from all directions. All with guns and knives aiming at the Black Scorpions.

"Betty," Archie said, "Give me the gun and take Veronica somewhere safe." Betty nodded, gave Archie the gun and took Veronica at the back.

"There is no way I'm letting you kill my girlfriend!" Archie said as he pointed the gun to the Black Scorpions.

"You think you could all get away with this?!" Dark Ace said angrily, "Kill us and the police will blame you!"

"Oh! I don't think that's going to happen!" FP said as behind him were cops ready to arrest the Black Scorpions.

"Shit!" Dark Ace said. His panic led him to accidentally pull the trigger, aiming straight at Archie.

"Archie!" Veronica shouted at the back. Archie, on the other hand, tried to avoid the bullet but was not completely successful for it grazed his upper arm. Blood started to drip down Archie's arm and his face winced in pain.

The moment Dark Ace pulled the trigger, the police hurriedly went to him and cuffed them before someone else get hurt.

"You guys think I'm scared? I can manipulate things the way I want it too!" Dark Ace said.

"You mean destroying evidences by the police?" FP smirked, "Think again!" FP showed the video that was recorded since the beginning, where Dark Ace himself explained the plot to kill Veronica.

Jughead smiled at Dark Ace. His look of defeat and panic was written all over his face that made Jughead taunt him more by saying, "Don't worry! It will be uploaded and immortalized in social media in 10 minutes. The whole world will know how evil you are!"

"Damn you, Jughead Jones! This was your plan from the beginning. I'll get back at you after getting out of jail! You damn bastard!" Dark Ace shouted.

"Oh my gosh, Archie! Are you alright?" Veronica said as she approached Archie who was still bleeding.

"I'm alright, Ronnie! It's just a scratch. I'm happy you're safe," Archie smiled back at her.

…

The news of the Black Scorpions getting caught spread the whole Riverdale like wildfire. The video was watched and shared many times, as what Jughead calls it immortalization. The whole Riverdale High was enjoying the peace they longed to get back.

Mister Weatherbee was so relieved, that he started construction right away of the school damaged by the Black Scorpions. Some group celebrated inside classrooms, while others went to Pops after school to celebrate as well. The terror and fear instilled by the Black Scorpions can no longer be felt, as celebrations continue everywhere.

As for our main characters, they were busy celebrating at Pops. Archie and Veronica were seated together, while in front of them was Betty and Jughead together as well.

"How are you feeling, Archie? Is your arm getting better?" Betty asked.

"Don't worry about it. It's getting better and it's just a scratch. A bandage is enough," Archie explained.

"I'm happy that we're all back together," Veronica smiled as she looked at everyone on the table.

"V, I'm sorry you have to put through that kind of trauma," Betty said apologetically.

"Yes, it was traumatizing," Veronica said, "But now that I think about it, I can laugh about it now. You guys were setting up a plan from the start. I should have known."

"You should saw the look on Archie's face when I told him about the plan after the two of you met up at your house. I swear I got scared of Archie as well," Jughead said as everyone laughed.

"I'm not letting them kill Ronnie!" Archie said as he looked at Veronica lovingly. Veronica smiled at Archie as a reply.

"You know," Veronica added, "I honestly thought that Betty Cooper would really kill me!"

Betty gave out a laugh, "I'm so happy that I don't need to kill you. Thanks to the plan everything worked out well! And I have to say, I give credit to Jughead for the plan."

"You know very well I wouldn't want any one here to get in trouble," Jughead said. The comment Betty said made him blush a little.

"Wait…" Veronica said, "Are the two of you back together?"

Betty and Jughead looked at each other and smiled before saying together "Yes!" to Veronica.

"That's cool!" Archie said, "We should promise each other that we'll only trust each other from now on."

Everyone said, "Deal!"

….

Jughead led Betty inside his house. It was small but comfortable enough for Betty.

"Where's your dad?" she asked.

"He's busy with the Serpents," he said as he handed a glass of water to her.

Jughead sat beside her on the couch, as she drank the water he gave. He looked at her as she finishes her drink. Betty, noticing his stares, looked back at him.

"Gosh, I miss you Betty!" was all Jughead could say before they shared a kiss together.

"I miss you so much, Jughead," Betty said, "You don't know how hell it was for me being with him and seeing you hurt."

"I'm so happy that it's finally over. The Serpents got our room back and I have my girlfriend back. Whatever happened, we should forget it and start fresh," he told her. They started kissing each other till their clothes were on the floor. The heat of their lovemaking filled the room.

After finishing their intimate session, Betty stood up to looked at her phone and saw a text message. "Who is it?" asked Jughead.

"As usual," Betty said, "It's my mom asking me to come home because it's getting late."

Betty and Jughead looked at each other once again. Betty smiled and told him, "I should go."

"Wait for me," Jughead said as he puts back his clothes, "I'll take you home."

"Don't worry about me," Betty said, "No Black Scorpion is going to attack me while I walk home." She giggled and started to make her way to the door.

"No, Betty, I insist!" Jughead said

"Jughead," Betty told him, "I'll be fine! I promise you. Take a rest and I'll see you tomorrow at school." She gave him one last kiss before closing the door. She started her walk to her house, filled with excitement and love for what had happened earlier between them.

…..

The following day, Jughead excitedly went to school. He knew it will be finally a normal day for everyone.

"I see you smiling," Archie said teasingly.

"Mind your business, Archie!" Jughead almost laughed at his bestfriend.

"Hi, Veronica!" Jughead said as he noticed Veronica sitting quietly reading a fashion magazine. Veronica smiled back in acknowledgement of Jughead's greeting.

"Where's Betty?" Jughead asked.

"She's not here," Veronica said, "It's so not typical of Betty to come here at this time. She usually arrives earlier, unless…" She said with a grin while staring at Jughead and continued, "…. Unless, something happened last night."

"Oh come on!" Jughead tried to hide it, but his smile was giving him away.

His phone started ringing and saw that his dad was calling him.

"Hello, dad?" he answered. Veronica and Archie were busy talking to each other but stopped when Jughead suddenly said, "Guys! We have a problem"

"What is it?" Archie asked.

"The Black Scorpions were able to get out of jail. The police are doing their best looking for them. As of now, they're on the loose!" Jughead explained.

"This is bad!" Veronica said, "I'll call Betty to warn her."

"Dude," Archie said, "Didn't Black Ace told you that he's going after you if he gets out of jail?"

"Yeah, I remember that, Archie."

"We better be careful. We should make sure we keep an eye on each other," Archie said.

Meanwhile, Veronica finished her call and said, "Jughead?"

The two men looked at Veronica who looks concerned. "According to Betty's mom, she did not come home yesterday. She thought Betty spent the night at your trailer."

Realizing the circumstances, Jughead said, "Shit! Dark Ace is not after me. He's after Betty!"


	6. Episode 6: Missing- Betty Cooper

**EPISODE 6- MISSING: BETTY COOPER**

"Where do you think he might be hiding Betty?" Jughead asked.

"That is a hard question," Veronica remarked.

Archie gave out a suggestion, "Probably asking what he intends to do with her can give us clues."

"He's probably luring me using her," Jughead said, "Then why is he not giving clues to where they are?"

"He probably wants Betty," Veronica said. Jughead and Archie looked at her with a puzzled look. She sighed and further explained, "I'm sorry, Jughead. But I think you're obsessed with the idea of Dark Ace running after you all the time. I mean can't you read between the lines? Dark Ace seriously likes Betty!"

"How sure are you?" Jughead asked.

"Well," Veronica started to explain, "Dark Ace told Betty he likes her on the day he kissed her. Betty told me everything."

"On the day he kissed her?" Jughead said curiously. Veronica looked at Jughead wide-eyed. It was supposed to be a secret and now she's telling them.

"Tell me Veronica!" Jughead shouted.

"Hey, Jug!" Archie intervened, "Relax, okay? Ronnie will tell us what happened."

"I promised Betty I won't tell you but since you caught me, might as well continue the story," Veronica said, "On the day you evacuated the Serpent's room for the Black Scorpions, Betty met Dark Ace inside the Blue & Gold room. He cornered her and told her that he likes her… then forcefully kissed her. Lucky enough, I was worried about Betty and saw them."

"So the kiss was true, huh? It wasn't a lie after all?" Jughead asked.

"It was true," Veronica said as she looked down, feeling sorry for hiding it all this time.

"I'm gonna kill that Dark Ace if that's the last thing I need to do!" Jughead said as he stormed out of the room in search for Betty.

…

Jughead looked everywhere in Riverdale, hoping a sign of the blonde girl will surface. Frustration was now overtaking him as he sat. "Where could Betty be?" he told himself, "I hope I'm not too late."

He heard his phone rang due to a text message. He saw a message from an unknown number. Opening it, there was an address. Under it was a note saying, 'Come alone.'

…..

"This is my 10th call!" Archie complained, "He's not picking up his phone."

"Betty's gone and now Jughead is gone as well?" Veronica asked.

"I don't know," Archie replied, "Maybe he's busy or mad."

"Ugh! This is frustrating!" Veronica said, "We don't have much time. We need to find Betty fast!"

"I know where we could find help," Archie said.

…

"The Serpents?" Veronica asked as they arrive at the Serpent's lair.

"Yeah. They're pretty helpful and will help us," Archie said.

They entered the room filled with Serpents hanging around, playing and drinking. Some of them looked curiously at the unannounced guests. It wasn't long before Archie spotted Toni and Sweet Pea, and called them out.

"What are you guys doing here?" Toni asked.

"You should all be careful," Sweet Pea warned them, "The Black Scorpions are still on the loose. We don't know what they're up to and who will be their target."

"We came here to ask for help," Archie said.

"For help?" Toni asked.

"Since this morning, Betty's gone missing," Veronica explained, "Jughead tried to look for her, but it seems that Jughead is now missing as well."

"Did I heard you right?" a voice behind them asked. "Betty and Jughead are missing?" FP asked once more.

"That's right, sir," Archie replied, "We're hoping you could help us look for them."

"This is bad," FP said, "The Black Scorpions have never been this angry before. At this time, they will not hesitate to kill."

"Then we need to find them fast!" Toni said.

"But where?" Archie asked, "We don't even know where they're hiding them!"

"Tell me what happened," FP said as he looked at both Archie and Veronica.

Archie explained, "Yesterday night, Betty and Jughead were together at the trailer. Betty said her goodbye to Jughead as she left to return home. A while ago, after hearing the news of the Black Scorpions getting out of jail, we learned that Betty actually never got home. Jughead, on the other hand, went out looking for her. However, lately, he's not answering his phone anymore."

"Sweet Pea, hand me the map," FP demanded. Sweet Pea took a map from a drawer and handed it to FP.

"Do you know what time Betty was last seen?" FP asked

"According to Jughead, Betty went home at exactly 10pm," Archie said.

"Toni, what time was it declared that the Black Scorpions got out of jail?" FP asked once more

"Around 9:45 pm," she replied.

FP took out a marker and encircled three places: Jughead's trailer, Betty's house and the town jail. He drew a line signifying the path Betty needs to take to get home from Jughead's trailer.

FP explained, "If they got out of jail at around 9:45pm and Betty went home at 10pm, looking at the path Betty took and the distance of the town jail, they'll probably meet here!" as he encircled a place.

"Around Brooklyn St.?" Archie asked.

"Yes," FP said, "That's the street we need to go to look for clues."

….

A group of Serpents including Archie and Veronica were in Brooklyn St. and the area around it, fishing for clues.

"This is hopeless!" Sweet Pea complained after trying to search for over an hour already.

"Just keep on looking," Archie told him.

"Hey guys!" Veronica called from afar, "I think I found something!"

The group went to her to see the clue she's holding. It was Betty's cellphone.

"It's unusual for Betty to leave it there," Archie commented.

"We found Betty's cellphone," Veronica said slightly annoyed, "Now what? It doesn't lead us anywhere else."

"The fact that we found Betty's cellphone means we're on the right track," FP said, "We need to look for more clues."

"Starting here," Archie said as he tried to think of more possible clues, "There are only 3 ways: North, south and east."

A minute later, Sweet Pea shouted, "I found something more interesting!" He was standing beside a vacant lot near them. "There is a path here made of dirt. Although it may sound crazy assuming right away that they took this path, I think that the footsteps here belonged to at least 5 men."

"The evidences we have are not strong enough," FP said, "But it's worth a try."

The whole group decided to follow the path. They were following the path for 10 minutes, but still no house or hideaway in sight.

"I really hope we're on the right track, but the more we walk, the more I think otherwise," Veronica whispered to Archie.

A minute more of walking when a gunshot was heard somewhere afar on their left.

"Shit!" FP said, "We better hurry up! I hope its not Betty or Jughead!"

….

Betty opened her eyes. She was lying on the floor as she observed the place. It was unfamiliar. There was no one in sight. She tried to remember what happened that made her land to the unfamiliar place, but her light-headedness was not helping her.

She slowly got up and went straight to the door, only to find it lock. She started banging on it hoping someone would hear her, "Is someone out there? I can't get out!" Silence greeted her.

She tried looking for windows, but there was none. She tried to look for something that she can insert on the keyhole, but the room was clean enough. Feeling hopeless, she sat on the floor once more, trying to figure out what happened earlier. After minutes of trying to recall, she managed to get a picture on her head.

That night, she was walking home alone after having a good time at Jughead's trailer. She was enjoying the scene of Riverdale, the peaceful scene of Riverdale. Her phone rang and saw that her mom texted her once again. She was about to reply to her mom that she's on her way, when she saw a group of men in black walking towards her direction. Her gut feeling told her that she should run, and so she did. The men behind her started running as well. She turned to Brooklyn st., but a hand caught her shoulder, as she accidentally let go of her cellphone. Pain hit her before everything else blacked out.

"Gosh I am so stupid," she told herself, "I should have agreed to Jughead when he offered me home."

Realizing that she was in the place because of danger, the more she panicked. She scrambled around the room, hoping she could find something that can help her. When suddenly, the door opened. She stopped what she's doing to look at the person who entered the room- it was no other than Dark Ace!

She looked at him wide-eyed in disbelief. "Dark Ace?! Shouldn't you be behind bars?!"

"I should be," he said, "But luckily we got out. I offered a free killing service to one of my clients in exchange of us getting out. It was made to look like we got away, rather than them letting us out. It was made that way so people won't think it's a job of an insider." He laughed once more.

"Why are you doing this?!" Betty demanded.

"Betty, your betrayal caused the downfall of the Black Scorpions," he said, "If you were just any person, I would have killed you right here, right now. However, I want to give you a chance because I like you. Any minute now, Jughead will come here. I am giving you two options—to live and join the Black Scorpions, or die with him!" He started laughing as he slammed the door.

…..

Few hours earlier before the team Serpents went looking for clues at Brooklyn St., a black-haired man in black-leather jacket arrived at the said street. He walked along the dirty path before finally arriving at a small isolated house.

"Boss is expecting you," a voice greeted him. Jughead turned around to see a man, a member of the Black Scorpions, telling him to follow him. Jughead followed as they walked along the corridors of the house before stopping in front of a door. The door opened and inside it was Dark Ace. "Thank you for coming alone!" He said as he laughed.

"Where is she?" Jughead threateningly asked.

"Don't worry I'll let you meet her," he replied as he stood up from his chair. He came face to face with Jughead. "I'll let her go if you allow us to do anything we want to you."

"Let go of her," Jughead said calmly, "You are free to have me."

A smile crept Dark Ace face before he landed a punch on Jughead's stomach. The sudden punch took Jughead off-guard as he fell on the floor. He held his stomach as pain started to radiate his body. But as he was trying to recover from the pain, Dark Ace kneeled before him and punched his face. Blood spurted out of Jughead's mouth. At this point, he was getting dizzy. The next thing he knew was that he was repeatedly kicked by multiple men while he was lying on the floor. Pain started to come from every direction of his body. It reached a peak before everything else became numb… and his surroundings black.

…..

Betty was still inside the room, hoping she could think of a way to get out. The door opened, and the gang of the Black Scorpions entered the room. They threw a body on the floor that landed near Betty.

"Jughead!" Betty screamed out of horror. His body was covered in bruises and blood. She checked on him and he was still breathing, but was too weak to get up.

"What did you to him?!" she demanded, "How dare you all do this?!"

"This is the part, Betty," Dark Ace said, "Where you will decide your fate by telling us your decision. Will you live and be a Black Scorpion, or die with him?"

He handed her the gun before continuing, "If you really want to live, pledge your loyalty to the Black Scorpions and love for me... by killing Jughead!"

Betty gasped. All this time she thought she has avoided the fate of having to kill her friends, but here she was again, on the same situation with Jughead instead of Veronica. "I can't kill him," Betty said as she looked at the weak state of Jughead.

Jughead managed to slightly open his eyes and weakly told her, "Do it!"

"We don't have much time," Dark Ace said, "Decide your fate! You can still live life the way you want it by just pulling the trigger."

Betty bit her lip as she reluctantly aimed the gun at Jughead. "I'm sorry Jughead…"

"Jughead, how does it feel to be killed by your own girlfriend?" Dark Ace said, "Don't worry about her. I'll take care and love her."

"You love her?" Jughead smirked, "It's more of an obsession the way I see it."

"I'll take that as your last words," Dark Ace said and turned to Betty, "What are you waiting for? Kill him before I start torturing him again."

Betty took a deep breath as she looked at Jughead once more. Jughead laid there and closed his eyes, ready to accept his death on the hands of Betty.

A gunshot was heard throughout the house—the same gunshot Archie and the Serpents heard.


	7. Episode 7: It's Over!

**EPISODE 7: IT'S OVER**

The shot was made. A hole on the wall showed evidence that the trigger was pulled.

Betty opened her eyes. She looked at Jughead who was still on the floor, unharmed by the bullet.

"What are you doing?!" Dark Ace annoyingly asked as he noticed Betty intentionally avoiding the bullet on Jughead. "Stop buying time!"

Betty just stood there, unable to say anything. Her hands, together with the gun, fell on her sides. Tears started to form on Betty's eyes, as she felt the situation was hopeless. They're bound to die!

Dark Ace took a grip on Betty's elbow as he shouted at her, "You can't do it huh?! You can't even kill that pathetic boyfriends of yours?! Well, guess what? You made the decision to die with him."

He let go of Betty's elbow as he ordered his men to start packing up. A member lighted a fire and started it at the corner of the room. "You two pissed me off! I'll let you guys enjoy a slow death, where you can feel every pain and torture before your body finally gives up. I hope you two enjoy it while we're outside as we watch this whole place burn." With that, he closed the door, leaving Jughead and Betty alone.

….

The door closed in front of them. They found themselves stuck again inside the room. Worst, there was a fire starting behind them! Betty tried to put out the fire, but it was useless for it became bigger and there was nothing there to help her.

Betty went beside Jughead trying to keep him conscious, "Jughead! You need to stay strong. We're getting out of here!"

He looked at her and asked her, "Why didn't you just shoot me?"

"I did not pull the trigger to shoot you, Jug," she said, "I did that to call for help, in case anyone is nearby."

Betty stood up and started to pull on the knob and putting her weight on the door. By this time, smoke was starting to fill the room as she coughed while trying to open it.

…..

"Are we clear?" Dark Ace asked.

"Everything's good boss!" a man answered.

"Where are the rest? Are they preparing the motorcycles outside?"

"They're good as well outside, boss!"

"Then let's go outside to watch this place get burned down," Dark Ace commanded. He turned the knob and opened the door that will lead them outside. He took two steps before stopping his tracks when he noticed something unusual in front of him—the Serpents greeting him with smiles on their faces!

"We meet again, Dark Ace!" FP said, "From what I heard, Betty and my son are with you."

"Just say your last prayers," Dark Ace said, "You'll never going to see your son!" By this time, Dark Ace and the four men behind him pointed their guns at the Serpents.

"I demand you take all weapons in you and drop them on the floor!" Dark Ace commanded.

"Relax, Dark Ace," FP said, "We're not here to have a gun fight with you. We're here to talk!"

"Stop the crap and do what I say!" Dark Ace further demanded.

"You heard him," FP said as he started to throw his gun and weapons in front of him. The rest of the Serpents followed.

"Are we clear now? Can we talk?" FP asked.

…

Meanwhile, Archie and Veronica were at the back of the house. Earlier, FP told them that they should have a Plan B just in case they'll have a hard time dealing with Dark Ace. His plan B includes Archie and Veronica. "Better stay safe all the time," FP said before the two of them went behind the house.

"Do you smell smoke?" Veronica asked.

"Yeah. Something must be burning," Archie said.

"How do we go inside?" she asked.

Archie looked around him to look for something that could help them. He took out a stone large enough and threw it at the window. The glass shattered, and Archie reached out inside to remove the lock. He and Veronica were able to enter the house.

"Gee, it's a mess here!" she commented.

The two of them ran and came to the kitchen, only to be greeted by a member of the Scorpion in front of them. Archie was quick to cover Veronica behind him. "Just stay behind me!" Archie ordered Veronica.

"Who are you guys and what are you doing here?" the man asked as he slowly approach the two.

"Where is Jughead and Betty?" Archie asked. Every step the man took, sweat was coming down from Archie.

"So you're intruders?" he asked, "Guess you're lucky enough to meet me here. I was about to go outside together with my boss when I realized I left something here."

"He left something here?" Veronica asked in a whisper. She looked around before spotting a gun on the counter a few feet from her.

"Archie," Veronica once again whispered, "He's unarmed." That's the cue Archie needed!

He lounges towards the man as he tried to land a punch on him, but the man was able to avoid it. The man took the vase besides him and was about to hit it on Archie, but Archie avoided it and the glass shattered at the wall. Archie took the chair in front of him and hit him, causing the man to kneel on the floor. The man took the opportunity to grab Archie's legs causing him to fall on the floor as well. He took a shattered glass and was about to stab Archie when a gun aimed his head.

"Stop what you're doing, or I'll shoot!" Veronica threatened. The man stopped his actions. Archie and Veronica looked eye to eye before Archie finally punching the man on his face while he was off-guard. He landed another punch before the man turned unconscious.

The two of them quickly left the man and looked over the house for Jughead and Betty. They finally arrived at a door where smoke can be seen escaping. They went in front of it and Archie shouted, "Anyone there?" as he banged the door.

…

Betty, by this time, started to get weak. The heat and the smoke were taking a toll on her. Jughead, on the other hand, was starting to lose consciousness as he lay still on the floor, still unable to move his body.

"Jughead," Betty said, "I'm really sorry that we ended up this way." Tears started to come down as she felt the situation getting hopeless every second. Jughead did not answer her. His mind was unable to process anything else than trying to focus staying awake.

"Anyone there?" a voice from the other side said as a constant banging on the door was heard.

"Archie?" Betty asked herself. She quickly got up and with her remaining energy, she shouted. "Archie! Me and Jughead are in here!"

"It's them!" Veronica said in amazement. They tried to open the knob but to no avail. "Shit! How are we gonna open this?" Archie asked. He took his weight at the door but it did not budge.

"I'll look for a key somewhere," Veronica said as she left Archie who was trying still to open the door with his weight.

"Hold on!" Archie encouraged them.

"Hurry Archie!" Betty shouted, "The fire is getting bigger and nearer!" Archie tried to open the door by punching, kicking or throwing heavy objects at it. It was all futile.

"Archie! I found it!" Veronica exclaimed a few minutes after.

"Where did you get that?" Archie asked

"From the guy you punched," Veronica said with a smile. She inserted the key and the door opened.

"Oh my gosh Betty!" Veronica said as she came to Betty's side to help her get up.

"Jughead!" Archie shouted as he went to Jughead's side to help him as well. "Jughead's in pretty bad shape," he told them as he used all his strength to carry Jughead on his shoulders.

"We need to get out! Fast! This whole room will burn down any minute," Veronica reminded.

They went out and stopped once they were a little bit far from the burning room. "Betty, before we entirely get out of this place, are you sure there's nothing left to do here?"

"Yeah, V," Betty said, "We're free to go."

A moment later, they heard a loud crash coming from the room. All of them took a deep breath as they realized something—if they came a few more seconds later, they could have all died inside the room!

….

"I ain't talking to the Serpents!" Dark Ace stubbornly said, "You guys scream of nonsense!"

A moment later, a crash was heard inside the house. Dark Ace started laughing and looked at FP, "The crash means that the burning room where your son and his girlfriend is, was completely burned down!"

Anger filled FP as he was about to attack Dark Ace, but a Serpent member stopped him from his tracks as Dark Ace aimed his gun to FP. "You piece of bullshit!" FP shouted.

"Everything else besides me are bullshit," Dark Ace said. "Where are the others?" he asked one of his men behind. "Boss, it's weird! They're taking too long!"

"Looking for them?" a voice from afar away called. Sweet Pea, Toni and other members of the Serpents were busy holding the other 4 members of the Black Scorpions who are tied up and with bruises. Getting one of the guns from a Scorpion, Sweet Pea aimed the gun to one of the men.

"Shoot that or I'll kill your friends here!" Sweet Pea threatened. Dark Ace and the others' attention were focused on Sweet Pea and his group, that they were not able to notice that FP and the rest of the Serpents took their weapons on the ground. They started aiming their guns as well to Dark Ace and the rest. Sirens can now be heard as police were coming in. More guns pointed at Dark Ace and the others.

By this time as well, Archie, Veronica, Betty and Jughead, came to the scene after getting out of the house through the back door. Betty was still holding Veronica for support for feeling weak. Archie was carrying Jughead on one of his shoulders. A sigh of relief came to FP when he saw Jughead with Archie.

"What do you say, Dark Ace?" FP said, "Guess none of your plans worked out as you go back to jail!"

Dark Ace was getting angry and frustrated, but he knows well that he's defeated. It was too much for his pride as he took his gun and said, "If I'm going to jail, might as well drag Jughead Jones to hell!"

He aimed the gun at Jughead and Archie and pulled the trigger. Archie, who was quick enough to think and move, avoided the bullet the moment he realized that the gun was aiming their way. The shot did not harm him or Jughead. Instead, the tree behind them suffered the attack.

After his failed attempt to kill, police came shooting Dark Ace. Three bullets pierced his body as he fell on the ground, lifeless.

…

Jughead opened his eyes. He looked around and realized he was in a hospital room. He groaned in pain the moment he tried to move his body.

He heard a door knob, as the door opened. In front of him standing was no other than Betty Cooper who was smiling at him for finally regaining his consciousness.

"How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Not feeling great," he told her, "I feel like my body is breaking."

"Well, you should rest some more. Two days of resting is not enough to gain back your strength."

"Two days?! I've been sleeping for two days?!" Jughead asked in surprise.

"Well, I don't know if it is a good news or bad news to you but yes," Betty said, "You should rest, you know. Archie and Veronica texted a while ago, and I'm expecting them any second now." True enough, the door opened and came Veronica and Archie.

"Hey, Jug! Feeling better now?" Archie asked as he noticed his bestfriend finally awake.

"After seeing you, no," Jughead jokingly said to Archie. Both laughed as they do a high-five, although Jughead just weakly raised his arm.

"I have here some fresh fruits," Veronica said as she placed the basket of fruits in front of him, "You better eat this up so you'll recover fast."

"Thanks, Veronica!" Jughead said as he looked and smiled at the people in front of him. His smile disappeared as he recalled something and asked, "So what happened? Where's Dark Ace now?"

The three of them looked at each other with Archie breaking the news to him, "He's dead, Jug!"

"So it's over now?" Jughead asked once again.

Betty gave out a sigh of relief. She smiled, held his hand and told him, "It's over… it's over now."

-THE END-

We've finally reached the end! Thank you so much to those who read the story since Chapter 1. To those who gave reviews, thank you so much! Despite being on the verge of quitting this story midway, your reviews inspired me to continue. My schedule will be busy as I don't know when I could write another story. I'm thinking of writing another Riverdale story- a new one or a sequel. But as of now, we'll end here as I say thank you to the readers once more. Thank you! :D


End file.
